


Trunks x Yandere Saiyan Reader x Zamasu

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Multi, Reader is a Saiyan, Yandere, Yandere Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Reader, Trunks Briefs/Reader, Zamasu (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Trunks x Yandere Saiyan Reader x Zamasu

**A/N: Another request from my book on Wattpad... I hope you guys like it** ●‿● **I tried to write a good yandere character... But I am new to it, so please let me know what you guys think!** （ミ￣ー￣ミ） **Now, onto the story!**

...

"Trunks senpai!" You called, walking through some of the more destroyed areas in the city. Looking around, you saw nothing but fallen buildings and rubble before calling out again. 

"Senpai~... Where are yo-"

A hand clamping over your mouth made you freeze, your tail swaying calmly behind you as you recognized your teacher's familiar scent. 

"What are you doing out here [Y/n]?!" Trunks hissed, looking over your shoulder at you as he slowly took his hand away from your lips. _I swear, she better have a good reason for putting herself in danger like this..._

You turned to face the half Saiyan before tilting your head to the side and smiling cutely. "I made waffles."

"That's why you came out here? To tell me that?!" Trunks asked in disbelief. He knew that as a Saiyan yourself, you loved your food. But to risk leaving the hideout just to tell him about what you were having for breakfast was a bit ridiculous.

"But... I had to go find this..." You explained, pulling a brand new bottle of syrup out from behind your back.

 _Where the heck was she keeping that?!_ Trunks couldn't help but wonder as he blinked in surprise.

"And... I wanted to make sure you got some waffles too." You admitted, feeling the smallest blush warming your cheeks.

"O-Oh... Well, thanks [Y/n]..." The other Saiyan stuttered, completely thrown off by your last statement. He couldn't stop his own cheeks from turning red, not expecting you to be too interested in sharing your meal with anyone else. You rarely were...

"Tch, I'll just head back." You said in a rush, feeling embarrassed at your unusual actions. _I should have just kept all the damn waffles for myself..._

"[Y/n]! Wait!" Trunks said, grabbing onto your arm before you could take off.

You both locked eyes for a moment, the two of you wearing matching expressions of uncertainty and embarrassment. Trunks was the first to make a move however, pulling you towards him in one swift motion while looking down at you. 

"I really appreciate you trying to make sure I eat breakfast..." He said, unable to stop himself from chuckling as you pouted. "But I just don't want you to put yourself in danger..."

"You know, I'm just as strong as you are." You replied, not understanding why he was so concerned.

"That may be, but... I still don't want to see you get hurt." Trunks said seriously, feeling the blush on his face getting worse as he realized just how close you both were. "I... I care about you a lot [Y/n]."

You stood there stiff as a statue while you listened to Trunks' words, knowing that you cared a great deal about him as well. Suddenly, you got an idea as you leaned against him, placing your hands on his chest while looking at his very flustered expression.

"That's why I wanted to share my breakfast with you..." You whispered, wrapping your tail around his leg possessively as he seemed incredibly surprised. "I wanted to show you I care too..." You admitted while looking up into his icy blue eyes. Despite the situation you were in, there was _one_ other thing you couldn't get off your mind no matter how hard you tried...

_The waffles are getting cold-_

A loud explosion nearby made Trunks pull you to the side, ducking behind a piece of cement as both of you took shelter from the blast.

Dust and debris whipped by as Trunks peeked around the edge of the fallen building, seeing two dark silhouettes in the distance.

_Damn it! Not now..._

The two of you jumped out and got into a fighting stance, glaring at Zamasu and Black while both Gods stared back. 

"Trunks." Zamasu said coldly, sending the blue haired man a dark smirk. "And I see you brought a friend..."

"What's this?" Black questioned, looking directly at you as he eyed the fuzzy tail peeking out from behind your back. "Another Saiyan...?"

You gripped the bottle of syrup you were still holding, glaring at the two fighters across from you while realizing they were about to ruin your chances of enjoying a warm breakfast. 

"Can we just call a time out right now?" You asked quickly, thinking maybe there was a chance that it could work. "I've got some killer waffles with my name on them and-"

Before you could finish your sentence, Black shot a ki blast directly at the bottle you were holding, knocking it out of your grip before it hit the ground. The delicate maple leaf shaped container shattered on impact, leaving an eerie silence surrounding the four of you...

You stood there for a moment, blinking in surprise before glaring up at the man who'd dared to interfere with your food. Black sent you a very satisfied look, happy with his actions as Zamasu raised an eyebrow, wondering why the hell whatever was in that bottle was so important...

"Um, [Y/n]... It's okay. We can get you some more..." Trunks tried, sensing your power level beginning to rise as Zamasu and Black watched curiously. 

"Nobody... Nobody ruins my BREAKFAST!" You screamed, instantly transforming as your normally dark locks turned a bright blonde. "YOU BASTARD!"

Black's eyes widened as you were suddenly in front of him, landing a swift uppercut to his chin as the force of it sent him flying into the sky. 

Zamasu took a step back in shock, unaware that there were still other fighters left with power like this. He watched in awe as you chased after his counterpart, giving the other man a real run for his money as the two of you went head to head.

"Zamasu!" Trunks growled, getting the Kai's attention as he didn't like the way he was staring at you. The half Saiyan powered up as well, his blonde hair standing on end as he narrowed his eyes. "Let's see what you've got!" 

"You dare to challenge a God?" The white haired man said in disbelief, holding his hands at the ready as he glared back. "Then I will show you divine power!"

The two fighters launched themselves at each other, moving almost too fast to follow as you glanced away from your battle with Black briefly. 

You smirked as you saw your teacher kick his opponent in the chest, sending the other man flying across the broken landscape. You leaned to the side just in time to dodge a punch from the Saiyan you were fighting, frowning as you reacted instantly by spinning around and landing a harsh kick to his side.

Black sailed into the dirt below, unable to believe that he was being beaten so badly by this fighter that seemed to come out of nowhere. 

_How the hell is she so strong?! And why haven't we ever seen her before?_

You touched down in front of the shocked man, walking towards him slowly with an evil grin plastered across your face.

"You've _ruined_ my breakfast with Trunks-sama..." You stated darkly, actually making Black scared for his life as he took in your sinister glare. "Just for that... You're going to die."

You were too caught up in the thoughts of exacting your revenge that you didn't even hear someone appear next to you as Trunks yelled.

"[Y/n]! Look out!"

A swift chop on the back of your neck knocked you out as Zamasu smirked, catching your unconscious body in his arms before you fell.

Black stood up from where he'd been sitting, wiping the blood from his mouth as he frowned at the other version of himself. He glared at your sleeping form, wanting nothing more than to just destroy you right now while he had the opportunity. 

"Let her go!" Trunks demanded, glaring at Zamasu while the Kai calmly stared back.

"I'm not quite sure I want to do that." The other man admitted, the corner of his mouth turning upwards while taking in the other fighters enraged expression. "If she is capable of besting Black, then perhaps she would serve as a valuable training partner."

"What?! Are you fucking serious?" Black spat, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"If I had let her, she surely would have killed you." Zamasu stated, raising an eyebrow at his partner as he knew he had a good point. "How can we complete the Zero Mortals Plan if we can't even destroy this one?"

"Rrgh..." The Saiyan growled, crossing his arms before mumbling something inaudible.

"Then it's settled." Zamasu announced, giving the other man a nod while readjusting your limp body. The Kai looked down at your sleeping face, unable to deny that for a mortal, you were pretty cute...

"[Y/N]!" Trunks shouted, throwing his hand out to stop them as he watched Black touch Zamasu's shoulder, all three of you disappearing instantly.


	2. Trunks x Yandere Saiyan Reader x Zamasu [Part 2]

**A/N: Part 2, ayyyy** (づ￣ ³￣)づ

...

You groaned as you sat up, rubbing your neck while noticing that you seemed to be in an unfamiliar place. _Never a good sign..._ You thought to yourself, swinging your legs over to the side of the bed you were on before standing. You wobbled a bit, sitting back down for a moment before hearing your stomach growl. 

_That's right... I didn't get to have my breakfast..._

You pushed yourself up once again, crossing the room in a few steps before flinging the door open. Stomping down the dark hallway, you made your way towards a light up ahead as you noticed a few windows with another door in between them.

Your dark pupils constricted as you adjusted to the sunlight, poking your head out of the door and glancing around before spotting someone not too far away.

_Zamasu..._

You jumped over to the Kai, landing gracefully next to the table he was sitting at as the deity looked your way. His silver eyes locked onto yours for a moment before he casually took a sip of his tea.

"You're awake."

"And you're a kidnapper." You countered, unable to stop yourself from noticing the array of tasty looking treats sitting there. "Can I have some?" You asked instinctively, figuring you shouldn't fight on an empty stomach as you heard your stomach rumble again.

_I'm going to eat some food, find out where the hell I am, then kick some ass..._

Zamasu blinked, never really encountering someone quite like you. 

"You truly are one of your kind..." He chuckled while gesturing to the chair across from himself. "Please, sit down and join me."

Apparently, getting some food together for when you awoke was a necessary thing Zamasu noted, observing you do as he said before tossing a whole pastry in your mouth.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" The Kai asked sweetly, trying his best to get on your good side as he lifted the pot to offer you some.

"Okay." You answered, looking towards the tower of cakes and desserts as you picked another one that looked appealing.

Zamasu poured you a cup, sliding the delicate piece of china across the table towards you before adding some more to his own cup.

You took a tiny sip, sighing as you let the warm beverage slide over your tongue and down your throat. It was a very subtle flavor, drawing you to drink more of it as it was a taste you'd never really experienced before...

You peeked over the rim of your cup as you took another sip, spying Zamasu watching you curiously, seeming very intrigued with observing you eat and drink as you understandably became suspicious of the man.

"What's wrong?" The Kai questioned while putting his cup back on its saucer.

"Well, to be honest..." You stated, grabbing yet another treat as you figured why the hell not. "I'm wondering why you brought me here."

"I'm hoping you'll consider a proposition I have for you..."

"What's that?" You said in between bites, trying your hardest to stay focused on the conversation at hand. _I wonder if that bitch Mai ended up eating my waffles..._

"I want you to train with Black."

You stopped chewing for a moment to make sure you'd heard him right. _He wants me to train with that other Saiyan?_ You realized, swallowing the food in your mouth before speaking up.

"And just why would I help you? Your dumb friend is the one who ruined my damn breakfast!" You grumbled, glaring at the man across from you as he seemed almost amused by your reaction.

"I can provide you with more treats if you'll agree to assist me." Zamasu promised, unable to stop himself from smirking as your face instantly became more enthusiastic about the idea.

"...Deal."

...

A few days later...

...

You'd just finished another training session with Black, things ending the way they usually did as the temperamental fighter blasted off to some unknown location. It was like this every time you bested him, making you grin as you enjoyed getting your revenge on the man in some small way.

 _I hope Trunks isn't too worried..._ You thought, staring off into the forest for a moment before a familiar energy got your attention.

Your tail swished around happily as you felt Zamasu approaching, always excited to see him coming since you knew what that meant. Sure enough, you spotted him heading your way with a small basket under his arm, unable to keep yourself from imagining what kind of tasty treats were inside of it today.

"My eyes are up here." Zamasu stated, coming to stand next to you before raising a silver brow. He was more than used to your antics by now, instantly realizing that when food was involved, your attention span went out the window. _Typical Saiyan..._

"Uh huh..." You mumbled, sneaking your tail over to the lid of said basket as you tried to steal a peak. Before you could however, the Kai intervened, grabbing your tail in what was intended to be a playful gesture.

"[Y/n]! You are so impat-"

Your dark eyes went wide as you lunged forward instinctively, tackling the man to the ground mid sentence. You pinned him against the grass, barring your teeth at him briefly before growling.

"Let. Go. NOW."

Zamasu did as you said, instantly releasing the fluffy appendage he'd been holding while staring up at you in shock. He knew you had a temper... But he'd never expected a reaction like _that_ from something so simple.

You took a deep breath, relaxing a bit now that you could see straight again.

"That... Is very sensitive..." You explained, realizing you were still on top of him as you suddenly became a bit shy. "Just don't do that again-"

"[Y/N]!"

Your head whipped around along with Zamasu's, both of you spying a familiar looking fighter blasting towards you both as you scrambled to get up.

"Trunks?!"

Zamasu jumped back a few feet as you stood there, unsure of what to do as your teacher landed in between you both.

"Stay back [Y/n]!" The half Saiyan ordered while throwing an arm out protectively. In a flash his normally blue hair had changed to blonde, a golden aura surrounding him as well as he powered up.

"I'm going to make you pay if you did anything to her..." Trunks threatened, glaring at the God across from him as he placed a hand on his sword.

"Trunks-sama..." You mumbled, secretly happy that your senpai was the one to come to your rescue. _Suck on that Mai..._ You thought with a smirk, already envisioning the jealous look she was going to give you when you told her about all of this.

Zamasu got into a fighting stance, the two men facing off as you stood there watching.

A second later both warriors jumped into action, moving insanely fast as you followed their movements carefully. You knew it was wrong... But you walked over to the abandoned picnic basket, grabbing a sandwich from inside before returning to watch the fight.

_Much better..._

After a few more intense moments of battle your eyes widened, watching as Zamasu swung his arm down, his ki laced fingers heading right for the Saiyan's face as he blocked it just in time.

"Nice try..." Trunks said condescendingly, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly as he got an idea. "But I won't lose to someone like you!" He added, yanking his opponent's hand forward and throwing him off balance. 

He used that momentary weakness to his advantage, kneeing Zamasu in the stomach before sending him flying over his shoulder. Trunks wasted no time, chasing after him instantly as you watched in awe.

 _Senpai~..._ You thought dreamily, blushing slightly as you took another bite of your sandwich. This was perfect...

A powerful ki behind you made you jump to the side suddenly, your eyes picking up on a few strands of spiky black hair just before you dodged another oncoming attack. You continued to evade the other fighter, noticing that he seemed to be getting faster and faster as you tried to keep up.

"Black! I'm eating!" You hissed, already warning the man about your temper when it came to food. "What are you doing?!"

The sandwich you were holding was slapped out of your hand as you gasped, becoming incredibly angry as the Saiyan in front of you paused. He raised a hand towards your fallen meal, incinerating it in a fiery blast as you watched in disbelief.

A rather devious look was plastered across his face as he observed you glaring his way, expecting you to retaliate immediately no matter what.

You didn't however, which made him smirk as he realized maybe you weren't so dumb after all...

"You can feel it, can't you?" Black asked, letting his power level rise a bit more as you stood your ground. 

The sounds of Trunks and Zamasu's battle could be heard in the distance as you and Black stared each other down, the fiery ashes from his previous attack blowing in the breeze ominously as he spoke.

"It's time to see which one of us is the strongest..." 

The two of you went head to head, holding nothing back as the usually tranquil forest was filled with the intense sounds of massive energies clashing.

 _How is this possible?!_ You thought quickly, pulling out every ace up your sleeve just to dodge the Saiyan's attacks. _He's been holding back during our training! There's no other way to explain how he got so strong, so fast..._ You realized, sucking in a tiny breath as you reacted a second too late.

The punch Black landed on your ribs was intense, sending you flying across the landscape as you crashed through a few trees. You had zero time to recover as another hit knocked you further into the forest, making you see stars as you struggled to stand. A white boot against your chest stopped you, holding you down against the earth as Black applied more pressure.

The Saiyan grinned as he heard you wheeze, knowing you were trying to play tough as he watched you glare up at him with a looked of pure hatred. 

"This is for making me look like a fool so many times..." Black said darkly, spotting your tail sticking out from underneath you as he removed his boot from your ribs for a moment.

You finally got to take a deep breath, watching through one closed eye as the man above you smirked before bringing his foot down directly on your tail.

The scream that left your mouth even made Black cringe for a moment as you heard something crunch, almost passing out from the pain as you fought with the darkness creeping across your vision.

"This is my chance..." Black mumbled, truly enjoying seeing you so at his mercy as he raised one hand towards you. "Now nothing and no _one_ will stand in my way..."

"BLACK!"

The Saiyan turned just in time to see Zamasu lunging at him, knocking him to the ground instantly and holding him there while growling. The Kai glanced to the side briefly, noticing you looked rather pale as he remembered the horrible scream he'd just heard...

"What have you done?!"

"What have _I_ done? Do you hear yourself?!" Black argued, completely blindsided by his partner's apparent weakness for this certain mortal.

"I..."

"[Y/n]!" Trunks shouted, appearing at your side and pulling you up gently as Zamasu frowned. 

"Time out..." You mumbled, the pain from your injury finally getting to you as you passed out, leaving everyone staring at each other awkwardly.

...

 **A/N: Maybe I'll make a Part 3 eventually... Like every other supposed 'oneshot' in this book xD** **Let me know if you guys would be interested in that** (• ε •)

**Trunks: "Welp... I guess I'll just be going then..."**

***picks you up and starts to walk away*  
**

**Black:** (╹◡╹)凸 **"BYE FELICIA-"  
** ****

 **Zamasu: *punches Black a few feet away before looking up angrily*  
** ****

**"You are not going anywhere..."**


End file.
